Rain Dance
by Rain Check
Summary: sort of AUish, a Domon/Rain fic. Fluffy and light, i hope you enjoy it!


This is one of my first G Gundam fics but I'm working on some other ones. If you like this you should read my other ones when I post them up. I've also done some Kenshin and Inuyasha fics. Well I don't own Domon But I really wish I did! ~.~ I'm very depressed, "Sigh." Well anyways this has a lot of Domon Rain fluff because it is pure Domon Rain fluff! I hope you like it!  
  
Rain Dance  
  
I got up and walked over to the window. It was raining like it did back in Neo Japan. I was glad it was raining. It hadn't rained in months. Domon was leaning against the wall staring at nothing in particular. When he did that it scared me. I wanted to go outside but I knew Domon wouldn't let me. It was all for my health.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
It was pouring outside and Rain was sitting on the floor in front of the window and pleading with me through her eyes to let her go out.  
  
I was thinking about the Gundam fight I had two days from now. It was scarring me. I mean it was my last match till I won the championship and then I would ask Rain that question that would truly determine weather I could ever be happy. I was worried she would say know.  
  
I turned towards Rain and said " You know you could just ask me to agree with you going outside in this weather."  
  
"Yes, Domon I know. It's just that when I don't say anything and I just plead with my eyes It works a lot better because it makes you feel guilty." Rain said pointing a finger at me.  
"All right Rain but on one condition."  
  
"What?" Rain asked.  
  
"I have to go with you."  
  
I reached for my coat smiling and thinking about the time it had rained back in Neo Japan when we were both just children.  
  
Flash Back *~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
"Domon it's raining. Do you want to come outside with me?" Rain pleaded with him.  
  
"Well, I don't know. You are staying over and I don't want you to get sick. And your mom might yell at you and I don't want that either." Domon looked down at his feet. "But if you really want to I'll go with you."  
  
Rain's eyes widened and she smiled. "Oh, thank you Domon!" Rain got up and kissed Domon on the cheek but before he could say anything she ran out the door.  
  
Domon put on his jacket and ran to the Sakura tree where he knew she was already sitting. Sure enough when he got there she was sitting on one of its branches. The branch was close to the ground so she could jump off if she wanted to.  
  
"Come down Rain, please." Domon said now pleading with Rain.  
  
"Alright Domon!" Rain shouted over the loud booming of thunder. She slipped down of the branch and landed gently on the ground. She immediately got up and stared into Domon's brown eyes.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Domon said bowing to Rain.  
  
"Of course I will Domon." Rain grabbed Domon's right hand with her left and settled her other hand on his shoulder. Domon put his hand on his hip and they began to dance slowly just like Domon's mother had taught them to. They started spinning in circles and got faster and faster until they got dizzy and fell to the ground.  
  
Domon and Rain managed to drag themselves under the Sakura tree to keep sheltered from the rain. Domon looked over at Rain and saw that she was asleep. Domon scooted closer and Rain moved her onto his shoulder.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK *~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
"Domon!" Rain said snapping him out of his thoughts. "Come on Domon! Lets go outside before the rain stops!"  
  
"I'm coming Rain!" Domon said running out the door behind her.  
  
They arrived at a Sakura tree much like the one they sat in when they were just kids. He helped Rain up onto one of the branches and then he jumped up after her.  
  
It was silent for a moment but Domon broke the silence. "Rain do you know how terrible it would be if we didn't have love?"  
  
"Are you okay Domon?!" Rain asked sounding very concerned.  
  
"Of course I'm okay! I was just thinking of how terrible life would be without love. I mean we wouldn't have jobs, stores, or towns because we wouldn't be able to stand each other. We would enjoy hurting people and we would have to survive on our own. We wouldn't get married and we wouldn't have children." Domon gasped for air because he hadn't got any since he started talking.  
  
Rain didn't know what he meant by we but it sounded cute.  
  
"What would you miss the most if there wasn't love?"  
  
"Well that's easy! I would miss having you here to love me and me being able to love you back." Domon said not believing what he had just said.  
  
Rain's cheeks turned crimson but she didn't regret asking the question. Rain got up and ran back to the small house they were staying in Domon slowly following her lost in thought.  
  
Rain was trying to prepare Burning Gundam for the fight the next day, but she wasn't doing a good job of it since she was sick. Domon didn't know, and she didn't want him to find out, so she didn't cough or act sick when he swung by to see how she was doing.  
  
Domon walked towards the Burning Gundam carrying some sandwiches that he knew were Rain's favorite kind, and some coffee. He wondered if Rain was upset about what he'd said to her the day before. Well, if she was upset, the sandwiches, coffee, and his company would hopefully cheer her up.  
  
Rain was almost finished, but it was getting crowded and greasy in the Gundam. She decided to walk out to get some fresh air. It was pretty hot, so she took off her purple jacket and set it inside the Gundam. All of a sudden, the tall green trees started swirling around her. She was so dizzy she couldn't se straight. The darkness was overcoming her. Soon her body went limp and she plummeted to the ground.  
  
Domon reached the area where his Gundam was being fixed, but what he saw there was horrifying. Rain was lying limp on the fingers of his Gundam; her face bruised and cut.  
  
Domon jumped up on the Gundam o where Rain was lying unconscious. He picked her up and jumped down to the ground. He set her down on the ground and looked at his hand. It was covered in scarlet blood...  
  
He turned Rain onto her side to see the gash on her back with blood seeping from it. He took his cape off and lifted her body halfway off of the ground and wrapped the cape around her wound. He shivered from the cold of the night, but he shrugged it off and picked Rain up. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the hospital.  
  
"Don't die on me Rain, you just can't die! I love you!" Domon said aloud. He looked down at her face to see her slightly smile.  
  
Domon stayed in the waiting room for hours until the doctor came out and told Domon that he could go talk to Rain. He walked in slowly, afraid that there was something wrong with Rain that would kill her.  
  
"Rain, I'm gonna delay the match, I just can't leave you here."  
  
"Yes you can Domon. I'm all right. I only have to be here to get the wheelchair paid for, and to get a sling for my arm. That'll only take a day," Rain argued.  
  
"Well, if you're sure....I'll leave. Goodbye Rain," he said before kissing her on the cheek and walking out the door.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Master Asia attacked Domon, knocking him into the ground. Domon winced with pain.  
  
"Is that all you've got Domon?!" Master Asia screamed, grounding his foot farther into Domon's chest.  
  
Domon just sat there, taking the pain, and worrying about Rain. Then the sound of a voice came to him.  
  
"Domon, you can't lose! Not after all we've been through!" Rain shouted to him.  
  
'We've been through,' Domon thought. "That means that she's with me, and she cares!'  
  
"My hand is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory for Rain!" Domon shouted. "Erupting, Burning, FINGER!"  
  
The blast hit Master Asia's Gundam and it crashed to the ground defeated. When Domon got out of his Gundam, Rain was in her wheelchair waiting for him.  
  
"I knew you could do it Domon!"  
  
All of the Shuffle Alliance came up and congratulated him. But Domon walked through them and came to Rain.  
  
"Thank you!" Domon said in a soft, gentle voice. Then he bent over and kissed Rain on the lips. Sai Sici's monks were on their knees begging for no more kissing.  
  
Domon picked rain up out of her chair and carried her through the crowd. When they got to the small house, he set her down on the couch.  
  
"Rain, can you tell me why you came?"  
  
"Domon, it was because I care about you," Rain smiled shyly.  
  
Domon looked out the window to see the sun starting to set.  
  
"Rain are you going to stay with me forever? .....Rain?"  
  
He turned around to see Rain asleep on the couch. He took his cape off and put it over her, before walking out the door and into town to stop at a small store.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Rain awoke to see Domon looking down at her with his cute brown eyes. "Get up Rain, breakfast is ready."  
  
"Alright Domon," she agreed. She stood up and walked into the kitchen where a breakfast of orange juice, bacon, toast, and eggs sat. Domon pulled her chair out for her so she could sit down.  
  
"This is really good, Domon," Rain complimented, taking a bite.  
  
"Thank you!" Domon said proudly.  
  
After Rain was finished, she went to wash the dishes. Domon told her to go to the living room and sit down. When Domon came out, he was carrying two boxes wrapped in pink wrapping paper that had red roses on it. Both boxes were ties with red ribbons. He handed them to her and she unwrapped the first one to find a dress that had the same design as the wrapping paper.  
  
"Oh Domon!" Rain said softly.  
  
"Go ahead, open the other one!" Domon urged.  
  
She opened the next box to find ruby red earrings that matched the roses on her dress.  
  
"Go try them on Rain," Domon suggested.  
  
"Alright Domon," Rain agreed, standing up to kiss Domon on the cheek. "Wait here," she said, going to the bathroom to change.  
  
When she came out, Domon's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "You look beautiful Rain!" he blurted out in a rush.  
  
"Thanks," Rain blushed, curtsying to Domon.  
  
Her legs started to give way, and her back started throbbing, so she sat down.  
  
Domon left the room and came back dressed in a black-and-white tuxedo suit. HE looked out the window to see it was pouring.  
  
"Would you like to go outside Rain?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice," Rain agreed, and Domon picked her up and walked out the door.  
  
"Do you remember how we used to dance in the rain?" he asked her.  
  
"I remember," Rain said, nodding her head.  
  
Domon twirled around in circles with Rain in his arms until he got too dizzy to stand and he had to stop. When they got to the Sakura tree, he sat her down on its roots and took the spot beside her.  
  
"Rain, I've been wanting to tell you thins for a long time, but I couldn't...."  
  
"What do you want to tell me Domon?" Rain asked.  
  
"I love you Rain, and I want to you to be my wife."  
  
"I love you too Domon. I always have, and I always will. Yes, I'll marry you!"  
  
Domon moved forward and kissed her, letting the moment last even after the kiss ended.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Epilogue::  
  
"Sahana, Kymomoto! Come inside!" Rain called to the two children.  
  
"Yes mommy!" they chorused.  
  
"Your dad is home, so you can go talk to him."  
  
"Okay!" the two children grinned, running to Domon.  
  
"Hi! How have you two been messing up your mother's day?" Domon laughed.  
  
"Dad!" they protested.  
  
"All right, I won't kid around anymore!" Domon went inside and kissed Rain.  
  
Later that afternoon, Domon looked outside to see it was pouring down rain.  
  
"Come on kids, let's go outside! It's raining!"  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
OWARI (THE END) 


End file.
